villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Wanna Be Like You
I Wanna Be Like You (The Monkey Song), or simply I Wanna Be Like You, is a song sung by King Louie in Disney's 1967 animated film, The Jungle Book. It features Louie and his monkeys capturing protagonist Mowgli, charming him and trying to get him to tell the secret of how to make fire so they may use it to rule the jungle. The song was performed by Louie's voice actor, the late Louis Prima, and the late Phil Harris, the voice of hero Baloo. The Jungle Book 2 was released in 2003, and while Louie never made an appearance, the song was performed by American band Smash Mouth over the end credits. In 2016, Disney remade The Jungle Book as a live-action film, this time with Louie voiced by actor Christopher Walken. Lyrics 1967= Bu-ba-do-do-do-be-do Now I'm the king of the swingers, whoa The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) Too! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's true (Shoo-be-dee-doo) An ape like me (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Human Too! cousin Louie, you're doin' real good. here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. I don't know how to make fire! Now don't try to kid me, mancub I made a deal with you! What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! Hey! De-zop-ba-ronie Hap-da-dee-ba-lat Da-dat-dat-non Hey, a-baby-dot-doo Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz Za-bop-bop-bobby Za-bah-doo-dee! Well, a-ree-bah-naza He-beh-do-beh-doy Well, a-lah-bah-zini Wadahlabat-boodalabat Seebahlalat-dodie Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh Well, a-ha ha ha ha Rrrrahr-rrrahr! Gettin' mad, baby! Hall-owallo-a-la la Mahata alottado Hodolata-deetle-do Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot Gingle do doot do do do doot Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah You hoo hoo! (Oop-dee-wee) I wanna be like you! (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow) I wanna walk like you! (Cheep) Talk like you (Cheep) Too! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo) You'll see it's true! (Shoo-be-dee-doo) Someone like me (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee) Can learn to be Like someone Like me (Take me home, daddy!) Can learn to be Like someone Like you (One more time!) Yeah! Can learn to be Like someone Like me! Cee-de-do-bop-bop Bada-doodle Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot... Man... |-| 2016= Now I'm the king of the swingers, whoa The jungle VIP I've reached the top and had to stop And that's what botherin' me I wanna be a man, mancub And stroll right into town And be just like the other men I'm tired of monkeyin' around! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you Talk like you Too! You'll see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be Like someone Like you! Now don't try to kid me, mancub I'll make a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true! Now give me the secret, mancub Come on, clue me what to do Give me the power of man's red flower So I can be like you! Oh, ooh-bee-doo, I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you Talk like you Too! You'll see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be Like someone Like you! Now you might think it's ridiculous That me, a Gigantopithecus Would ever dream, I'd like to team The likes of you, mancub But together, we'd have powers All the jungle's treasures ours I got desire, you've got the fire But the dream I dream takes two! So, oooh, I wanna be like you I wanna use that flame Just the same You can do it, too Oh, how magnifiecus it would be A Gigantopithecus like me Could learn to do Like you humans do Can learn to be Like someone Like you Can learn to be Like someone Like me! Other Appearances *The song is featured in the stage adaptation, including the simplified The Jungle Book: Kids version. *The 1967 version appeared on the following albums: **''The Music of Disney: A Legacy in Song'' **''The Jungle Book (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Classic Disney Volume III'' **''Disney's Greatest Volume 1'' **''Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs'' ** The UK release of Now That's What I Call Disney **''Now That's What I Call Disney! 2'' **''Songs and Story: The Jungle Book - EP'' *The 1967 version appeared on the following sing-along videos: **''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities'' **''Let's Go to the Circus'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *The song makes appearances in the Disney Park shows Celebrate the Magic and Steps in Time. *The song appears in King Louie's level of the video game Jungle Book Groove Party. *An 8-bit version is featured in the mobile game Disney Crossy Road when playing as certain Jungle Book characters. *The 2003 version appeared in on the album Disneymania. *The Jonas Brothers covered the song for Disneymania 5. *Fall Out Boy covered the song for We Love Disney. *The 2016 version appeared on the soundtrack. *The song was performed on the jukebox musical On the Record. Gallery Images 1967 Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3758.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3832.jpg Ded8e2a2ccdcdf8656df28051639ae43.gif Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4122.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4126.jpg 2016 Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10.59.01_AM.png Jungle_Book_Louie_commands.png Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_11.35.41_AM.png Videos Official The Jungle Book - I wanna be like you w lyrics|1967 I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song) (Soundtrack Version)|1967 Soundtrack Christopher Walken - I Wan'na Be Like You (2016) (From "The Jungle Book" (Audio Only))|2016 Smash Mouth - I Wanna Be Like You|Smash Mouth Jonas Brothers - I Wan'na Be Like You SUPER HQ DVD RIP|Jonas Brothers Fall Out Boy - I Wan’na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)|Fall Out Boy The Walrus and the Carpenter I Wan'na Be Like You (The Monkey Song)|On the Record I Wan'na Be Like You|Disney Crossy Road Covers Kenny Ball - I Wanna Be Like You|Kenny Ball and His Jazzmen I wanna be like you - LOS LOBOS|Los Lobos Phish - I Wanna Be Like You (from The Jungle Book)|Phish Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - I Wanna Be Like You (with lyrics)|Big Bad Voodoo Daddy VOODOO GLOW SKULLS-I WANNA BE LIKE YOU|Voodoo Glow Skulls I Wanna Be Like You|Gabriel Ríos Paolo Nutini - Wanna Be Like You - Slideshow|Paolo Nutini Craig David - I Wanna Be Like You on 'Ultimate Movie Toons'|Craig David The Overtones The Bare Necessities - I Wanna Be Like You|The Overtones 【英語歌詞付き】「君のようになりたい」 English lyrics "I wanna be like you" The Jungle Book Little Glee Monster|Little Glee Monster I Wan'na Be Like You ft. Olly Murs - Robbie Williams - Swings Both Ways - Official Audio|Robbie Williams feat. Olly Murs I Wanna Be Like You-0|The Morning Benders XYP - I Wanna Be Like You (Official Video)|XYP I Wanna Be Like You - JUNGLE BOOK (Disney Jazz cover) Jonathan Young ft. insaneintherain|Jonathan Young feat. insaneintherain "I Wanna Be Like You" - Disney Jungle Book|Benjamin Baker I Wan'na be Like You (The Monkey Song) Jazz Piano Version (From "The Jungle Book") (For Piano...|daigoro789 Quiero ser como tú - Academia OT|Academia OT Quiero Ser Como Tú (Remastered 2016)|Academia Operación Triunfo I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book)|Dimie Cat Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Video Game Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Disney Songs